Nobody's War
by AsakuraX
Summary: What if Sora had never gone to Castle Oblivion, had never defeated the Organization? What if the Organization turned on each other and declared war on their brethren for control of the Organization, of the entire World that Never Was? *HIATUS*
1. Battle that Never Took Place

Battle that Never Took Place

To the unsuspecting wanderer, the World that Never Was emitted an eerie silence almost everywhere one looked. Over the empty streets, pathways, tunnels and skyscrapers loomed a single tall, pale white castle. From this castle the fifteen masters of this barren world ruled. This is the story of the beginning of their downfall.

It was quiet. Completely, utterly silent, as usual. From the pale castle dominating the pitch black horizon to the alleyways subjected to the same, there was absolutely nothing. At least, that's how it appeared from the ground. The skyscrapers told a different story.

From the tops of the smaller empty houses to the slightly taller buildings, a lone figure raced along the rooftops, never missing a beat or slowing down at all. Looking at his lanky build, it was easy to see it was male. He was clothed in a pitch black robe from head to toe, even had his hood pulled up to hide his face. Seemingly effortless, he leaped and skirted the buildings, gaining height with every building he landed on. Soon, he scaled the Memory's Skyscraper in the plaza, where the path to the castle could be found.

Upon reaching the top, he finally stopped to rest. He looked out over the zombie like city, not noticing the movements behind him. When he turned around, his gaze fell upon the soulless, silver beings known as the Nobodies. Quickly, he saw that it wasn't an ordinary troop of Nobodies. Mixed in with the lowly Dusks and Creepers, he saw a number of Samurai Nobodies as well as Assassin Nobodies.

He maintained an air of expressionless. No movement of his eyes, his mouth, even his body was stock still. It was almost as if he didn't even notice them. Neither the boy nor Nobody backed down or turned to flee. The boy's eyes followed the robotic movements created by the Nobodies.

The Nobodies began to move in closer, trying to force the boy to back up and force him off of the skyscraper, but he never budged from where he stood. Suddenly the Nobodies stopped, while the Dusks crept closer with erratic movements.

He eyed the Dusks closely, reading every moment they made. At the last possible moment, the boy vaulted over the Nobodies effortlessly, twisting in the air. While he turned in mid-air, his hood fell back from his face, revealing piercing grey eyes and spiky ebony black hair, streaked at one part with a pure white that was natural to him. He stretched out his hand and summoned his weapon, a massive silver key etched with gold and blue designs in the key and a circular sapphire hilt and guard.

He landed softly, rolling into his first strike, cutting down a Dusk that, if it had emotions or feelings would have definitely been surprised. He looked around him and realized he had landed in the midst of the miniature army of Nobodies. He rotated his body, swinging his Keyblade simultaneously. Every move he made was sound and purposeful: no move was made without reason. He was blocking, evading, or countering the Nobodies. From every swing and every slash, Nobody after Nobody fell and the boy lost himself to the fight.

Having been so caught up in the battle in which only a few Nobodies remained, the boy hardly registered something being thrown at him. On his backswing, it connected with the projectile and redirected it toward the other Nobodies. Meanwhile, he finished up his work, clearing out the remnant of Nobodies that surrounded him.

When he looked behind him, he saw another boy in similar black robes instead of Nobodies, he stopped. The other boy's blonde hair spiked even more severely and his deep blue eyes shone. He held out his hand and recalled his projectile, the Keyblade Oathkeeper.

"Roxas," the boy acknowledged, still tense from the fight he had just been in.

"You keep getting better, Xerian," Roxas noted, gesturing to the rest of the rooftop, which had been teeming with Nobodies. He smiled at Xerian. "You should be proud. You're almost as good as the Superior."

Xerian eyed the Keyblade still in Roxas' hand. "I'm just getting warmed up." As he said that, Xerian summoned Fenrir and Calibur, his two Keyblades. Fenrir was a Keyblade that looked like a pin tumbler lock key, the blade shiny like steel with bandages adorning the base of the blade. and the hilt was boxy and black. Calibur; however, was more sword than key. It was black and white and slightly curved. The blade and hilt was covered in thorns and in the center of the hilt was the emblem of the Nobody. Despite seeing the weapons, Roxas' smile never fell. "Right," he nodded. "It's my turn now." He held out his hand and summoned his Oblivion to complement the Oathkeeper.

Xerian immediately threw his mind into the battle, forgetting whatever he felt about Roxas. Simultaneously, Roxas rotated his blades to loosen his wrists. Xerian strafed Roxas warily, watching his adversary carefully. Soon, Xerian sidestepped into Roxas' blind spot twenty feet away but when he looked back he stopped. Xerian looked around wildly. Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

After trying in vain to find Roxas, Xerian closed his eyes. Instinctively, he twisted, allowing Fenrir to rotate around him and defend his flank. Roxas appeared as suddenly as he had disappeared, striking out with Oblivion but clashing with the waiting Fenrir instead. The force of the attack caught Xerian off guard and he was pushed back as a result. Roxas took that in stride and pushed on, rushing Xerian and attempting to keep him off balance.

When he saw Roxas, Xerian stepped forward instead of falling back to give himself any necessary space. That one step gave Xerian the momentum he needed to vault over Roxas and his next attack, landing precariously near the edge of the roof, facing Roxas' back.

Not a bit tired, Xerian watched Roxas recover. The smile that was etched on Roxas' face didn't falter, and now even Xerian was sporting one as well. "Is that all you've got?" Roxas asked casually.

Xerian's grin never faltered. "Nope." Roxas didn't reply, didn't give himself a chance to reply but rushed Xerian again, who instead of meeting Roxas in battle, flipped backwards off of Memory's Skyscraper.

Roxas didn't even look to see what became of Xerian's gamble, but wasn't up to letting him go just yet. He raced off of the edge in pursuit, and once he got over, he saw Xerian standing on the side of Memory's Skyscraper --, effectively breaking the laws of physics and gravity. Xerian smirked. "I have a few tricks still up my sleeves," he shrugged.

Roxas rolled his big blue eyes. "You play just a little too much."

"It's the only way to have fun," Xerian's grey eyes twinkled. Roxas smiled back and rushed his adversary, wildly swinging. Xerian took a step back, then sidestepped and dove for an opening between Roxas' twirling Keyblades. His movements sent him sailing over Roxas' head and he twisted to take advantage of him. To avoid what he knew was coming, Roxas rolled to the left, easily avoiding the strike that scored through the side of the skyscraper. When Xerian landed, he tried to sweep Xerian with Oblivion but Xerian jumped back to evade the blow. He swung at Roxas wildly and Roxas ducked under it.

The fight wore on without any deciding blows, or any blows for that matter. It looked more like an elaborate dance than a fight. Ever since they had left the top of Memory's Skyscraper they hadn't even locked Keyblades. Both slightly drained, they stood far apart from each other. Roxas, in desperation threw the Oathkeeper at Xerian. Xerian, in response, flipped to the right over the Oathkeeper and sped towards Roxas by slamming Fenrir into the ground and propelling himself through in the air, with Oathkeeper trailing behind to return to its owner.

Instead of immediately attacking Roxas, Xerian sped past him to throw Calibur at Roxas. Simultaneously, Roxas grabbed Oathkeeper from the air and again tossed it at Xerian, who was too close for either of them to be hit by their projectile Keyblades. Xerian unleashed a flurry with Fenrir, causing Roxas to forget about the returning Calibur. Xerian backed up as Calibur collided with Roxas' back and grabbed the returning Oathkeeper from the air and threw it into the fray, setting off a large explosion on the side of Memory's Skyscraper.


	2. The Flurry of Dancing Flames

The Flurry of Dancing Flames

No longer wanting to expound any extra energy by using his ability to stand on the side of Memory's Skyscraper, Xerian allowed himself to freefall away from the building. Spinning in his descent, he let himself get absorbed in the rush, unable to help but feel free, or at least as free as a Nobody, who had no emotions at all, could feel. As he sensed the ground coming closer, he flipped himself over to land on his feet on the empty street below. After landing upright, he glanced up to see what had happened. When he looked, he saw the remnant of the explosion he had created with his Calibur and Roxas' Oathkeeper and he allowed Fenrir to dissipate in his hands. When he closed his eyes briefly, he could still see the bright flash of light that was the result of the Keyblades clashing. _Maybe I shouldn't have charged the Oathkeeper with so much darkness_, he thought to himself. The Oathkeeper had been made with the light of Roxas' essence, which made a volatile mix when darkness energy was transferred into it. Had it been Roxas' Oblivion, the reaction would've been much different, and he and Roxas might still be battling now. Due to Xerian's nature of the power of twilight, which endowed him with the powers of both light and darkness (manifested in the Keyblade Calibur), his own Keyblade wouldn't have suffered the same reaction as the Oathkeeper.

When Xerian opened his eyes, he never took them away from the spot where he had assaulted Roxas. His eyes narrowed when he saw four objects falling from the sky, from the explosion. On closer examination, the biggest object was a falling Roxas, followed by his dropped Oblivion and then the Calibur and finally the Oathkeeper, now a charred black from the energy Kyrian put into it. When Roxas' descent brought him closer to the ground, he twisted around and managed to land on one knee. He smirked while he stood up and stretched out his hands. When Oathkeeper and Oblivion fell they stopped and began to float near his hands. He reached out and grasped the two Keyblades, and all of a sudden the black shade that had overtaken the Oathkeeper began to fade. Meanwhile, Xerian watched while Calibur streamed from the sky and land blade-first in the ground. He stretched forth his hand and, just as suddenly, it disappeared.

"Nice job," Roxas said. "But I'm nowhere near finished." Roxas ran towards Xerian, dragging his Keyblades along the ground, sending sparks along the pitch-black pavement. At the peak of his run, Roxas launched the Oathkeeper at Xerian as he swung wildly with the Oblivion. Xerian managed to roll out of the Oathkeeper's path, but was uneven in his parry of Roxas and sent spinning through the air. While twirling in mid-air, Xerian lashed out with the Fenrir and batted Roxas away. As Roxas righted himself, Xerian rolled from Roxas' surprise attack.

"I'm not finished, either Rox." He let Fenrir drop and as it hit the ground, it disappeared. In its place, he called his original silver Keyblade. He took his favored stance (similar to Ventus; but there is no relation between the two) and raced forward to beat back Roxas. Roxas in turn recalled his Oathkeeper and began to charge at Xerian one last time. Each intended for this last attack to be the last, and in truth, it was.

Before the two collided, a huge explosion rocked them off of their feet, sprawling them across the floor. Roxas rolled over and saw dark red hair, blue eyes (along with two blue marks on the outside of his eyes, Xion always said they looked like teardrops), two chakrams and a never-ceasing smirk. Roxas' coat had been singed from the explosion, and he knew the same had happened to Xerian. A hand appeared into Roxas' sight, and he saw it was Xerian's. As he accepted the hand, he greeted their assailant. "Axel," he nodded coolly.

"Got it memorized, I see," Axel noted. "What are you guys doing?"

"Sparring," Xerian spoke up. "Gotta keep the skills up 'cause it's been dull around here. Why'd you interrupt?"

"Cause the Superior has sent for the two of you."

"Oh, really?" Roxas said. "I never knew you to be Xemnas' little errand boy," he added with a smile to show that he was joking.

"Quiet, kid, and let's go already. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Why not?" Xerian asked. "We do it any other time."

Axel nodded as he opened up a portal. "That was before. The Superior didn't think much of you two. But now, it's a different story. He's got big plans for the two of you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I keep updating with the same old stuff. It's Coming along a little slowly, and as i edit the story it is fit to change the beginning to make everything smoother. Of course, this should be the last time I have to correct anything, so soon I can move forward with the story. The major changes here is the OC's name. Since I used that name in another story, it didn't seem right to have the same name in two totally unrelated stories. So, with help from one of my friends, I've chosen a new name: one that fits the qualifications of the Organization. So now his name is Xerian. Bet you can't figure out his true name. I should be updating again within the week, so if you will, please be patient.**


	3. The Rescue

**A/N: I utterly apologize to anyone who was waiting for this next chapter. I originally planned to put a little more work into this story. Unfortunately, I've been doing more with my other two stories. Technically this chapter should be up either. I'm supposed to be finishing a project in three days...but I figure I'll finish that today or tomorrow. But anyways I'm really really sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

The Rescue

Xerian lazily glanced around the Round Room, his gaze floating over the spacious area. It was relatively bare, save for the large Nobody emblem blazoned into the center of the floor and the large, ornate thrones that surrounded said emblem. That was where Xerian and Roxas were right now, standing before the Superior's throne. Xerian's eyes bounced from throne to throne, quietly noting that of the fifteen thrones surrounding him and the blindingly white room, four were empty. Of course, one throne was his and Roxas laid claim to another and Axel held one too, but someone was missing. While his eye wandered, eagerly searching the faces of his comrades in order to discern who was missing from the meeting, the sound of the Superior's voice boomed at him, effectively shattering his concentration. His spiky hair bounced as Xerian's head snapped in Xemnas' direction, his body stiffening in attention next to Roxas.

"Paying attention now, Number Fifteen?" Xemnas rebuked chidingly.

Xerian's gray eyes snapped in defiance, although nothing else in his appearance alluded to his bravado. "Of course," he replied smoothly. Roxas grinned, knowing exactly what went on in his best friend's mind.

The Superior immediately pulled his attention from the two Key Bearers and to their red headed mentor. "Thank you for retrieving them, Number Eight," he remarked in a rare moment, not having been known to thank many for anything at all. Axel merely shrugged his shoulders carelessly before disappearing in a burst of flames only to reappear, straddling his throne in between the Gambler of Fate and the Cloaked Schemer. He reclined lazily in his throne, appearing to sleep.

The Superior took another glance at the Nobodies at his feet so far below him. He rolled his dark amber eyes and gestured to his right. "Number Four," he droned. "Give them their next mission."

Vexen looked up at The Superior of the In-Between, nodding shakily. Xerian always noted that the Chilly Academic always looked up to the Superior and it bothered him, as did most of the things that he, along with his charges, did. The way that he jittered like a trigger-happy scientist especially unnerved the Key Bearer and he had made a point to socialize with the Organization member as little as possible. It had been weeks since he last heard the Nobody speak. Now his impeccable record was trashed.

Vexen's green eyes locked onto Roxas and Xerian, staring at the two for a moment before continuing with his objective. "Time for a history lesson, boys," the Chilly Academic grinned in amusement as Xerian let out a stifled groan with Roxas jabbing him in the side with his elbow. Vexen ignored the antics of the two, instead moving on with the back-story. "The two of you were not here when this happened, but not too long ago, a powerful witch roamed about the Realm of Light. Due to the strength of the darkness within her, she became the closest to the Heartless while still maintaining her humanity. She gained control of them and used them to sack the Realm of Light, essentially holding it at its knees." Xerian looked slightly disturbed. He knew that to get control of the Heartless while maintaining humanity was ridiculously difficult, but to be able to bring the _worlds_ down was border-line impossible. And yet this woman had accomplished this. He managed to snap back, remembering that Number Four was not done talking.

"We sent Number Fourteen out to go and find out more information about the witch." At the mention of the rank Xerian mentally smacked himself. _Of course,_ he thought. _That's the missing member. Xion._ "She had reported back some information, such as the fall of this Witch…and we sent her back to find out who had taken the place of the Witch." Vexen paused here dramatically.

The echo of silence rang through the room as the members in the Organization remained silent, waiting for the Chilly Academic to continue (with the exception of Zexion, who was immersed in his Lexicon). When Vexen continued to hold his peace, Roxas's blue eyes darkened like the night before a storm. He took half a step towards Number Four and stood imposing before him. "That's it? You called us out of the blue to tell us that Xion went out on a mission?" Roxas's fingers began to clench in anger as if he were seconds from pulling his Keyblades on the Nobody in front of him. "What did you call us for?"

The Superior broke in before Roxas killed Vexen. "She's gone missing. We need you to go find her. See what happened. Bring back any information she might have."

"That's it?" Xerian queried. "You want us to finish the job?" When Number One nodded icily, Xerian continued. "What about Xion?"

A pale-blue head intervened the Key Bearer's questionnaire. "If you can find her alive, then bring her back. If not," the Luna Divider wavered here, allowing the two boys to fill in the blanks.

Xerian pulled his Keyblade instinctively as Roxas asked the last question. "Where is she?" he asked, his cerulean eyes blazing.

Saïx smiled his eerie cold smile, making his scarred face look utterly gruesome. "Twilight Town."


End file.
